


Cut my throat (but don't)

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: MCU kink bingo [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bingo Fill, Blood, Blood Kink, Don't read, FTM, FTM Peter Parker, Kink, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Prompt Fill, Sorry Not Sorry, Spideypool - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, blade - Freeform, but not really, dagger - Freeform, female terms for peter's parts used, slight angst, so if you don't like having it called a pussy/cunt or clit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Wade hums and shifts himself off Peter’s waist. He pushes Peter’s legs up slightly and rests the backs of them against his own thighs, slotting himself against Peter’s body. He leans over Peter, boxing him in against the mattress.“You’re the one who wants me to hold a knife to your throat and fuck you, so maybe that’s your kink baby.”{Fill for my MCU kink bingo card}





	Cut my throat (but don't)

“How’d you know about this?” Wade asks. He’s sat on Peter’s waist, one hand resting against his boyfriends’ side while the other holds a small dagger. Peter’s head is propped up slightly on his pillow, his gaze on the blade.

“You really think I wouldn’t assume you’d have something pocket sized in that arsenal of yours?” Peter questions, somewhat rhetorically as he meets Wade’s gaze.

Wade shrugs and turns the knife in his hand, holding the very end of the handle between his thumb and finger. Peter’s throat tightens slightly when Wade lets the blade drop down and the tip presses lightly against his stomach.

“I mean, it’d be pretty naïve if you didn’t think I’d have something. Because I have just about everything.” Wade notes as he slowly and so lightly Peter barely feels it, drags the blade up Peter’s torso.

“But I’m talking about this particular knife.”

Peter raises his eyebrow, trying not to get too distracted by the blade against his skin, but also wishing Wade would shut the hell up so he can solely focus on said blade.

“Is there something special about it for something? Did you make your first kill with it?” Peter asks with a smirk.

“No, my first kill was with a brick. I’m pretty sure I’ve told you the story.”

Peter’s pretty sure Wade _hasn’t_ , and right now he’s not really sure he wants to hear it either.

“Okay, I’ll bite, what’s with the knife?”

Wade pauses for a second, his gaze meeting Peter’s again and there’s some kind of concern in his gaze that wasn’t there before. He pulls his hand back, moving the dagger away from Peter’s skin.

“I nearly killed you with it.”

There’s a brief moment of silence as Peter lets that implication set in. He swallows and lowers his gaze to the knife again.

“When?”

“We’d had a fight, back when we’d always fight. I… wasn’t having a good day. The voices were in my head, like _really_ in my head and you just… walked away like you thought you were so much better than me like there was no way I could ever amount to you and they’d told me to do it. And I nearly did, without hesitation, I was going to stab you right in the back. Between the vertebrae, angled just right to pierce your heart-”

Wade cuts himself off and lets out a sigh. He chews his lip as he shakes his head at himself.

“I’ve never really wanted to hurt you, not even when you deserved it for being a jackass. It was scary knowing I’d wanted -in that moment- to kill you.” He lifts his gaze and meets Peter’s eye. Peter swallows again and moves his hand across the bed to grip Wade’s thigh, rubbing his thumb into his skin.

“I’m not mad.”

“I know. Just thought maybe somehow, you’d known that I almost had or that maybe I’d told you already and forgotten.” Wade shrugs again and lifts his hand. The tip of the blade meets Peter’s skin again.

“No, I chose it because you’ve threatened me with it before. Multiple times.” Peter scoffs. Wade returns his smirk and drags the blade lightly up Peter’s chest, enough to leave a light line in his skin, but not hard enough to cut into Peter.

“I’ve threatened a lot of people with it. And killed a lot with it.”

“I know. I want you to… do that now. Not the killing part, I hope that was clear.”

“Yeah no, killing my boyfriend is my biggest turn on.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you.” Peter teases.

Wade hums and shifts himself off Peter’s waist. He pushes Peter’s legs up slightly and rests the backs of them against his own thighs, slotting himself against Peter’s body. He leans over Peter, boxing him in against the mattress.

“You’re the one who wants me to hold a knife to your throat and fuck you, so maybe that’s your kink baby.”

“I’d be the one person who’d be able to get away with it and still have a boyfriend afterwards.” Peter points out. Wade raises an eyebrow ridge and flips the knife, turning it so that he can push the edge of the blade against Peter’s throat right under his jaw. Peter’s breath hitches, and he feels himself clench from the action.

“Pretty presumptuous of you to think I’d still want to be with you after you’ve killed me.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Peter says, trying not to let his voice waver. His Spidey sense doesn’t usually go off around Wade, he’s not fully sure what it is about the merc that makes it temperamental. But right now, it’s screaming at him. And that makes this even better.

Wade hums and leans into him, kissing him almost too softly for the fact that he has a knife to Peter’s throat. His other hand trails down Peter’s body and between his thighs. His thumb slides over Peter’s clit and down against his pussy. He pushes his thumb into Peter easily which has Peter’s breath catching in his throat.

“Mm, you’re so wet already baby.” Wade hums as he roughly thrusts his thumb in and out of Peter’s body. Peter’s toes curl against the bed, his back arching slightly which has the dagger pressing harder into his throat.

Wade’s fingers dig into Peter’s pubic bone in an attempt to hold onto him while his thumb fucks into Peter fast. Peter squirms and whimpers, unable to keep himself still when Wade’s mouth meets his collarbone and he starts sucking and biting his skin.

With the added stimulation and the threat against his throat, there’s not much that Peter can do besides fidget. He can feel Wade smirking against his skin and the merc twists his wrist slightly and drives his thumb deeper into Peter’s body.

“Fuck,” Peter hisses, eyes screwing shut as his hands ball into fists in the sheets.

Wade tips his head up slightly to look up at him. His chin presses into Peter’s chest, which is what draws Peter’s attention back down to him. Wade’s smirking and Peter makes a pathetic sound.

“What?” Peter asks, his voice sounding strained from how stiff he is. Wade hums and pushes up again, keeping the blade against Peter’s throat. His thumb slides out of Peter’s body, but he doesn’t move it away. He thumbs Peter’s slick all over his clit, in slow but firm circles.

“You’re actually nervous,” Wade notes, still grinning widely down at Peter.

“What makes you say that?” Peter tries to keep his voice even so that he doesn’t give himself away further. It’s not that he thinks Wade will hurt him because Wade couldn’t. He has before and it’s nearly ruined him.

“Your hearts gonna beat out of your chest.” Wade teases as he applies more pressure to Peter’s clit. “So, either you’re nervous or you’re already about to come.”

Peter whimpers, his thighs squeezing Wade’s sides as they try to clamp shut. “Y-you really think I’d get off that fast from this?”

“I dunno babe, you tell me.” Wade hums as he twists his wrist again and presses two fingers into Peter’s cunt.

Peter’s breath hitches and his thighs shake as Wade fucks him hard and fast with them. The dagger against his throat starts to press harder into his throat, enough that it scraps against his skin and starts to sting. It hasn’t cut him yet, but it’s going to rub his raw and leave a mark. Peter hopes it will.

Wade pushes himself up on his knees more, leaning over Peter a bit more. His fingers pound into Peter so hard and fast that the only noise in the room is the wet sounds of Peter’s pussy and the occasional pathetic noise Peter lets out from how good it feels.

Peter starts to squirm more, his hips rolling into Wade’s hand aggressively. His chest shakes with his breathing and he claws harder at the sheets. His mouth is slack with the mostly silent noises of pleasure he’s making. His brows are furrowed and Wade loves seeing him like this. Even if Wade tried to kiss him right now, Peter wouldn’t be able to respond past the initial press of their lips together because he’s too worked up.

Peter cries out when Wade, without changing his pace of his force, works a third finger into Peter. He curls them hard with every drag out of Peter’s pussy, pressing hard against his walls. His thighs shake, his voice cracks and his back arches. And the dagger slips along Peter’s skin when his head rolls back and it stings like a bitch when the blade breaks the skin like a razor.

Peter recoils, whimpering at the sudden jab of pain and before Wade’s realised what’s happened Peter’s grabbing his wrist to keep his hand where it is, to keep the blade pressed against his skin as his hips jolt against Wade’s hand and he comes. Wade’s throat tightens and he wants to stop but Peter’s moaning for it and he can feel the rush of Peter’s come around his fingers and if he stopped now Peter would actually kill him.

So, he fingers Peter through it, just as fast and hard until Peter’s eyes are rolling back in his head and his grip loosens on Wade’s wrist. Wade pulls his hand back, reaching over to drop the dagger onto the nightstand. He removes his fingers from Peter’s body, wet and sticky with his release. Wade grabs Peter’s chin with his clean hand and tips his head back. His thumb rubs under the cut as he looks it over.

“You okay?” Wade asks. It doesn’t look deep, it’s barely bleeding as it is. Peter manages to meet his gaze, even though his eyes are hazy and gives a soft nod.

A smile curls up the corner of Wade’s lips and he shakes his head, giving a snort. He ducks his head and kisses the cut softly.

“You’re fucked up, Parker.”

“I’ve been dating an unstable mercenary since I was twenty and you’re only just figuring that out?” Peter’s lip curls up into a dazed smile. Wade scoffs and leans in to kiss him properly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to help me out :’)


End file.
